The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a self-photographing mount device and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a self-photographing mount device for holding a camera equipped user device at a distance from a user.
When a user wishes to take a photograph of himself using a camera equipped user device, such as a mobile phone, the user has to hold the mobile phone at a distance from himself. To extend the distance the user may achieve using his arm, a self-photographing mount device may be used.
Existing self-photographing mount devices in include a mounting structure connected to a shaft having a handle. Some of the mount devices include an extendable shaft. Some of the mount devices include a shaft having button to operate the camera equipped user device.